Serious allegations and demons that just don't die
by EternalConfusion
Summary: A fic that me and CharmedLeo, came up with one Boring Saturday afternoon. The tittle explains it all, Piper has a serious allegation against her and something wierd is going on.
1. Serious allegations

L: Disclaimer: We do not own Charmed...or anything else for that mater. Charmed belongs to the WB, Spelling and everyone else who works behind the scenes. If we did own things would be a whole lot different...  
  
M:...Yes. Phoebe would have long hair. What's with that, anyway? Did she wake up one morning and go "I know, I'll deliberately maim my appearance by chopping all of my hair off and then selling it to a wig shop..." Yes, that would be me. Me as in the guy who loves to rant. ^_^  
  
Anyway let's get on with this, shall we? Because disclaimers aren't very interesting...  
  
L: No, but the author's notes can be... but I s'pose your right we should get on with this c...I mean story! Hmmmm...What shall we write about today? I still don't have a clue but here goes... Just so you know Piper and Leo are together in this fic, cuz they should always be together for eternity; anyway enough of me babbling on about nothing... Here goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, I hate mornings!" Paige said pouring a cup of coffee whilst still half asleep.  
  
"Ya, we know you do honey, but that's what coffee is for." Phoebe said as she sat down at the table. Paige smiled at least she had her coffee. That usually wakes her up.  
  
"So what's up, Honey?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear your car pull up at three this morning, missy," Paige flushed bright red.  
  
"Uh... Well you see there's a funny story behind that..."  
  
"With you there's always a funny story, but you don't usually come home that late. You sure there's nothing you want to tell us Paige?" Piper said as she walked in the kitchen followed by Leo who was carrying their son.  
  
"Ummm...let me see NO!" Paige replied getting annoyed, she didn't want to tell them, but she had had fun last night.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive." Piper said to her sister, then turned to her husband and kissed him, "So you having breakfast today or do they need you? Because I know you're still an Elder and all, but I'd like to have you all to myself, just occasionally." Paige pulled a face and buried herself in the coffee mug and the morning paper.  
  
"They can call me if they need me. I want to spend some time with you..." Phoebe massaged her temples.  
  
"Ok, people, if you're gonna keep up with the whole public passion thing that you've got going on there then I am going back to the basement," She informed them.  
  
"I think I can keep myself in check, Phoebe. It's Piper that you should be worried about." Piper slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed at her. "Keep that up and the couch is all yours next time you want to stay." His smile faded.  
  
"Go Piper!" Phoebe said. "Get the guys where it hurts!" Piper rolled her eyes. Instead she just kissed him. Making everyone else leave the room after grabbing a slice of toast. It even made Wyatt squirm in his Daddy's arms.  
  
"People, what did I just say? I'll see you later." Phoebe said seriously thinking about retreating to the basement. Paige also left to go and get ready for her latest temp job.  
  
"Looks, like it's just me and my favourite boys, then." Piper said as she pulled away from the kiss. She walked over to the fridge to get breakfast prepared, whilst Leo put Wyatt down in his highchair.  
  
"This is nice." Leo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, honey what was that?"  
  
"I was just saying how nice it is to be here with you and Wyatt." He replied pulling Piper into a hug.  
  
Later on when Piper and Leo were cuddled up on the couch watching Wyatt play with his toys Paige orbed in breathlessly.  
  
"Glad, you're here! Really sorry about crashing your day but demon in 5!" Paige managed to get out without breathing.  
  
"Wyatt, danger!" Leo and Piper said at the same time causing Wyatt to put up his protection shield.  
  
"Are you ok, are you hurt?" Leo asked. Paige shook her head.  
  
"No, just out of shape." Paige gasped. The demon shimmered in into the middle of the room. He was a sickly yellow and had green marking on his face. "Whoa, did he fall into a vat of paint? Most demons are colour-co- ordinated, but him..." Paige shook her head. Piper froze the demon.  
  
"Chris! Get your ass here and tell us who the hell this is!" Nothing, "Chris, Chris I said get your ass down here! Chris!" Within seconds Chris orbed in.  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhhhh!!!! What, the hell, that is no ordinary demon. Demons are supposed to look terrifying not like puke." Everyone shot him a glare. "Okay, okay, I'm on it." And with that he orbed out. He was getting really good at that now, orbing in and out, especially in mid conversation or most of the time mid argument.  
  
"I swear, that boy..." Piper never had the chance to finish her sentence as the demon unfroze. Before he could lash out at Paige, who was nearest she orbed out of the way and Piper blew him up. But instead of getting blown into tiny pieces, the demon just split into two. She then froze them both.  
  
"Okay would someone like to tell me what's going on with my powers or even if it is my powers?" Piper said obviously annoyed that the demon hadn't blown up.  
  
"Uh, my guess would be that if you kill it you get two of them..." Leo said.  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Meaning that I have gone and got Phoebe. It record time, might I add," She smiled. "Whoa! Ok, there are two demons. Why are there two demons?"  
  
"Long story. Run now, story later, ok?" Paige nodded and ran into the entryway, throwing herself flat on the floor and skidding across the tiles ducking an energy ball. She hit the wall and got up.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't wor..." Paige said falling back down to the ground.  
  
"I don't think she's fine. Leo heal, now, quicker." Piper said pushing Leo forwards.  
  
"Honey, I'm doing this as fast as I can." Leo said as the golden glow faded and Paige sat up.  
  
"Right, now run!" Piper said ordering everyone out of the house, as she picked up Wyatt and ran out the door.  
  
"Chris, Chris, Chris!" Phoebe yelled, having taken in the attack that had taken place, just seconds before. He instantly orbed in.  
  
"Ok, I have news; firstly nothing is wrong with your power Piper. Secondly that demon in there...."  
  
"Is trying to kill us? Splits in two when killed?" Piper strapped Wyatt into his seat and climbed in her Jeep herself. An energy ball blasted the two front doors off of their hinges and smashed the windscreen. Pebble-like pieces of shattered safety glass rained down on Piper and Leo, who were sitting in the front. Piper looked behind her, rammed it into reverse and sped out of the driveway, tires squealing.  
  
"You're running away?" Chris asked in disbelief from the backseat.  
  
"No, not exactly, we're driving away! Did you actually see that demon?" Piper yelled at Chris. "So, what was it you were going to say?"  
  
"Just that, that demon, or those demons... splits in half and you need a spell and vanquishing potion, to vanquish him. Only way he can be vanquished."  
  
"Right me and Paige will work on the spell and potion when we get back, and Piper, Honey, you need to calm down and go back to the house, I'm sure the demon'll be gone by now."  
  
"Umm, actually, where are we driving too and why?" Paige asked, slightly confused.  
  
"My guess is we're driving to a car repair shop." Chris commented, looking at the shattered window.  
  
"I know, I know. I overreacted. But if we get back there and the demon is not gone and I get fried I am *so* blaming all of you." She punched the brake and spun the wheel, pulling of a U-turn and leaving skid marks on the street. Car horns blared at her but she ignored them. They pulled into the driveway to see curious neighbours milling around. They got out of the Jeep, their feet crunching on shattered glass.  
  
"Piper Halliwell? We'd like to ask you a few questions." Piper's eyes widened, what the hell was going on?  
  
"Ummm, yeah, my name's Piper Halliwell. Sorry, are you sure you've got the right person, because, I really have no clue what's going on." Piper said really confused.  
  
"You are the Piper Halliwell, who was born in June of '73, has three sisters Prudence, Phoebe and Paige, and is married to Leo Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. But why, I haven't done anything, have I?" She turned to her family for support, but they weren't there. 'Ok, what the hell is going on here?' Piper thought to her self. Leo was unbuckling Wyatt from his car seat and the cop gestured to him.  
  
"This your son?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Wyatt. Why? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm afraid we've received some serious allegations against you, Miss Halliwell."  
  
"Oh?" Piper said.  
  
"In September last year we were told that a baby boy was kidnapped as he slept from his parent's home. Just seven months old. So sad."  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with me..."  
  
"That very couple saw you last week pushing your son down the street. And they recognised him as theirs."  
  
"What?" Leo butted in. "Wyatt is our son."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Leo Wyatt. Wyatt's father. And our son is... ours... Piper gave birth to him, she didn't steal him..."  
  
"Can I see his birth certificate?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Do you have a warrant?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Then no, you can't see it. Is my sister under arrest?"  
  
"No, we're merely..."  
  
"Then Good Day," She grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her into the Manor. The rest of her family followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
L:Whoa! Talk about hogging the story. I think it's safe to end it there. We can leave them waiting for the next chapter can't we? It's not like it was a cliffhanger, hey can we have a cliff hanger next chapter please? Anyway, we're now gonna hold you at gunpoint until you review this chapter!  
  
On a more polite note, thank you for reading and me and Michael(a.k.a. CharmedLeo) will be back soon, with another chapter of this story that was created one really boring Saturday afternoon! 


	2. There's no record of

Disclaimer: - Do we have to do this? Do we really have to? *feels gun in back* apparently we do... Sigh. We don't own Charmed. Duh. Oh, wait, of course we do because teenagers are so often the owners of multi-million TV series. So if you were thinking about suing us GET A FRICKING LIFE AND STOP PICKING ON PEOPLE WHO ARE YOUNGER THAN YOU. Thank you.  
  
L: Seriously Michael take a flippin' chill pill! But yeah, actually I agree with him; if you think that TWO TEENAGERS FROM FREAKIN' SOUTHERN ENGLAND CREATED CHARMED....we really, really don't need to go down that road tonight, maybe tomorrow...  
  
Anywhere here's the story.  
  
**********  
  
"What's going on, Chris?" Paige rounded on the young whitelighter as soon as she had slammed the door on the cops.  
  
"W-what? Me? Why are you asking me?" He asked, totally confused.  
  
"Because you're from the future and are supposed to know," Paige said irritation heavy in her voice. "Or are you gonna spout some of that 'can't change the future' crap. Because changing the future suits you when you want it to, but..." Chris held up his hands, cutting her off.  
  
"I don't know what's happening, Paige. This never happened... and if it did you guys never told me about it."  
  
"I'm gonna take Wyatt upstairs, ok?" Leo said. His son had his head on his father's shoulder and was nearly asleep.  
  
"Awww, cute, we'll see you later honey." Piper said kissing both Wyatt and Leo. (A/N: Not in that way, God!)  
  
"Chris, are you sure you don't know anything about this, because, in case you hadn't realised but I was just accused of kidnapping my own SON!!! So you know if you know anything about this we would love it if you told us." Piper said still not quite believing that she had been accused of kidnapping her own son. Chris shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, can't help you there."  
  
--------------Meanwhile at the police station-----------  
  
The officers, who had been at the Halliwell Manor earlier that afternoon, were now looking through files. Trying to find out if what Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were saying earlier was true.  
  
"There's no record of a Wyatt Matthew Halliwell being born to a Piper Halliwell and a Leo Wyatt." The first cop said, pushing his wheeled chair away from the desk towards the coffeemaker and pouring himself a cup, all without getting up.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm having a hard time finding the supposed father. Had to go back to the twenties."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"Nope. Only Leo Wyatt on record. Born 1924..." He clicked the mouse and added a few keystrokes.  
  
"He doesn't look eighty..."  
  
"...and according to these records died in World War Two." He finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's get back over to that place with a warrant." They both grabbed their jackets off of the back of their chairs and headed out of the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Yes, I want to speak to Darryl Morris please. Tell him that it's Piper Halliwell and it's an emergency," There was a slight pause on the line and then Darryl came on. "Darryl, you've got to help me..."  
  
"Piper, what is it? I'm in the middle of a meeting here..."  
  
"It's Wyatt. They think that I've kidnapped Wyatt." Piper said panicking, Darryl spluttered down the phone at her.  
  
"What the, what...I'll be over in a minute!"  
  
"Really, are you sure? Because you said that you were in a meeting..." Piper asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't anything that important. You can tell me everything as soon as I get over there." Darryl hung up.  
  
"Darryl said he's gonna come over!" Piper yelled up the stairs to her husband. Before Leo had time to respond there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Piper yelled to the door as she ran to open it. She opened the door and stood shocked.  
  
"Officers, what can I do for you?" Piper said hiding the fact that seeing the same two men who had been waiting for them earlier scared her half to death. At least it did if they were here for the same reason that they were earlier. Leo walked up behind her and also looked shocked to see the officers on their doorstep.  
  
"Ma'am, sir I'm Officer Browne and this is Officer Rees. We have a warrant; we'd like to search your house. We need to see a birth certificate of your son. And I'm afraid if you don't show some *real* ID, then we're gonna have to take you into custody." The cop said pointing at Leo.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me, sir." Officer Brown pushed the warrant at Leo's chest and barged past them into the entryway.  
  
"Whoa, them again?" Chris asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"And who are you?" Chris blinked.  
  
"C-Chris..." He was ignored for now and the cops turned back to Piper. Leo still had the search warrant crumpled in his fist.  
  
"The birth certificate, Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"Oh... Um... I'll just go and get that for you."  
  
"I'd like officer Rees to accompany you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks your going to jump out of the window and run away." Chris said in a slightly amused voice from his position leaning against the doorframe. The two cops glared at him but he just raised his eyebrows back at them. They got bored of the staring contest, mainly because they were loosing, and turned back to Leo.  
  
"So, sir, a Driver's licence? A passport? Hell, even a library card..."  
  
"Uh..." Leo made it look like he was feeling for his wallet. "I..."  
  
"You loose your wallet again?" Chris asked, coming to Leo's rescue. Leo faked a sheepish grin.  
  
"Yeah... Haven't seen t, have you?"  
  
"Who knows, last time it turned up in the dryer." It worried Chris to realise how good at lying that he'd got. He had just spun that tale without batting an eyelid.  
  
"Hey, guys I think I found our de-" Paige stopped as she saw Officer Brown. "De... De... Delightful restaurant. I had a napkin with the address on... And some of the lobster sauce."  
  
"Oh, good, shall we go make that phone call, Paige? Was the number on the napkin too?" Chris and Paige left the foyer.  
  
Within seconds Piper had frozen the Officer Rees, who was with her then froze Officer Brown in the entryway with Leo.  
  
"Leo, Leo, I can't find Wyatt's birth certificate! Oh, crap, I could have sworn it was in the bedroom, but its not!" Piper said really panicking; she ran a hand through her hair distractedly. "Find any ID?"  
  
"Uhhh.... no I didn't. What do you mean no birth certificate? Go back upstairs I'll find an excuse, and help you look, ok? Just go, quickly."  
  
Piper had just made it back to the bedroom when the freeze wore off.  
  
"I'm sorry officer, I don't seem to have any ID on me, but I think my passport's upstairs in the bedroom."  
  
"Ok! Lead the way."  
  
They got up to the bedroom and Piper froze the officers so that she and Leo could both look for the birth certificate.  
  
"Damn it Leo! It's not here, I've looked so many times, but I swear I saw it the other day."  
  
"Honey, shhh..." He soothed, hugging her and resting his chin on her head, and old thing that he did to make fun of her height. Piper was too distraught to notice. "It'll turn up I promise... but I have no ID, at least none that doesn't say I'm not Leo Wyatt!" Leo said as he tried to comfort his wife.  
  
"They're going to take Wyatt away..."  
  
"Nope. They're not." Phoebe was standing in the doorway, her laptop balanced on top of her printer.  
  
"Phoebe? What's all that for?"  
  
"Just keep freezing the cops." She placed the printer on the floor and plugged it in and the opened her laptop. Once it was booted up she pulled out the cord to Piper and Leo's phone and put her own modem cord in. she double clicked the Internet icon and waited.  
  
"Piper..." Leo warned. She turned and flicked her wrists at the cops.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Give me a minute..." The middle sister said, adjusting her glasses and typing furiously. Piper sat behind her on the bed and looked at the screen. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Leo, she's in the database for the National Hall of Records..."  
  
"Isn't that confidential?"  
  
"Yeah, just slightly..."  
  
"It's ok; I'll search for Wyatt's birth certificate and print off a copy. Then I will leave and you can 'find it' as if by magic. Got that?"  
  
"Phoebe... It's so... illegal..." Phoebe shrugged and started typing. She frowned and typed slower, hitting 'enter' harder than usual.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wyatt's not here. He doesn't exist..."  
  
"What?" Leo and Piper said together. Leo sat down behind Piper as well.  
  
"Four babies were born in San Francisco that day. Three of them were girls and were all born in the maternity unit at the hospital. The fourth one was a boy who was born at home to a Betsy and Derek Morden... He's called Bernard Matthew Morden... He was born all the way on the other side of town..." She looked up, turning her neck so that she was looking over her shoulder at them. If you want my guess, I'd say that that's Wyatt."  
  
Piper and Leo just stared at Phoebe, Piper had tears streaming down her face, and Leo was furious. But before either of them could say anything the cops unfroze again. Piper froze them before they turned around. She ushered Phoebe out of the room quickly. Phoebe slipped her fingers around to the side of the laptop, pulled out the cord and fled the room. Piper flicked her hands at the cops.  
  
"Find anything ma'am?" Officer Rees asked.  
  
"Find your passport yet sir?" Officer Brown asked Leo.  
  
"Um, no I haven't found my passport, I don't know where it is, and it doesn't seem to be here..."  
  
"Well, I know it's here somewhere, but I just can't find it..." Piper replied, in a real state now. She clung to Leo, both of knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"In that case, we have no option but to take the two of you into custody." Officer Rees walked up to Piper and put handcuffs on her, "Piper Halliwell, you are under arrest for kidnap. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may later be used against you in court."  
  
Officer Brown walked up to Leo, "Leo Wyatt, you are under arrest for fraud and kidnap. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may later be used against you in court."  
  
"What?!" They both cried, trying to feign surprise. But they knew it had been coming.  
  
"Look, ok, I don't have any ID. But Piper didn't kidnap Wyatt. She gave birth to him on the dining room table, for Christ's sake!" Leo pulled against the handcuffs.  
  
"Mr Wyatt I'll have to ask you to calm down." They led Piper and Leo downstairs. A woman was standing in the entryway dressed all in grey.  
  
"They're arresting you?" Phoebe spluttered. Piper merely nodded, in too much shock to speak.  
  
"Where's the baby?" The woman asked. She was social services and had come to take Wyatt.  
  
"You are *not* taking him!" Phoebe yelled. A look passed between Paige and Chris and they both backed slowly up into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's the baby?" She asked again, sounding more demanding this time. "Why are you people so delusional? The kid is not part of your family and never was. Didn't you notice her coming home with a seven month old baby and the claiming him as he own?!"  
  
"That's not what happened." Phoebe said, shaking her head.  
  
"You've all kept up this charade; you've all kept him here willingly, knowing that he had been taken from a loving family! You're all accomplices. There's a room that looks like a nursery upstairs. The kid should be in there."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Leo yelled, anger twisting his features, fighting against his restraints.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"We can and we will." Two uniformed policemen burst into the entryway, the two cops had called for backup.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell? We're arr-"  
  
"What?! Let go of me!"  
  
**********  
  
"This is not good." Paige said in a low voice to Chris. They were hiding in the kitchen, listening to everything that was being said.  
  
"Search the place. I want the whole gang."  
  
'Gang?' Paige mouthed at Chris, who just shrugged. Footsteps came closer to the door and a cop rounded the corner. He saw Paige and Chris.  
  
"Uh... run?" Paige suggested. Chris nodded and they both dashed for the back door.  
  
"Hey!" The cop yelled but as soon as the door had swung shut they had orbed and gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L: Hehehe! We're gonna leave you with that. So to find out what's going on, and what everyone's gonna do next you'll have to come back. But we're only updating if you people review. So review now! And remember we know where you live!  
  
So until next time folks: Peace out! 


	3. Bustin' outa jail

Disclaimer: C'mon, we've already done this thing twice! Do we really need to do it aga... (sees gun, jumps back and raises fits) Ok, Ok, looks like we do, but this is getting annoying. You don't seriously think that two teenagers from freakin' Southern England could seriously own anything like Charmed do you? Nah didn't think so... well that's where you're wrong, we own everything, we own the world! Hehehe! (Sees Michael's evil stare) I was just havin' some fun. We really don't own Charmed. Like anyone between the ages of 8 and 11 could have come up with Charmed, (cuz back in 1998, that's how old we were) Where the hell have you been the last 6 yrs? But believe us if we did own Charmed things would be a lot different... (eyes glaze over)  
  
M: Ok, ignore her whilst she disappears off into flashbacks... Or whatever she's seeing right now... And I don't have an evil stare... Do I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God, how could they arrest us for kidnapping our own son? They're insane; I knew I should have blown them into tiny little pieces!" Piper says angrily, through her tears. Leo embraces her; thankfully they had been put into the same cell.  
  
"Honey, calm down, I'm sure Paige and Chris will come up with a way to get us out of here." Leo says calmly.  
  
"LEO! How the hell can you stay calm through all of this, we've just been accused of kidnapping our own son, I can't live with out him, I can't, I don't know how to. And you've been accused of fraud, so they're gonna take you away too. Leo I don't know how to live without you or Wyatt; it was bad enough when you became an Elder, but I knew I had to stay strong then for Wyatt's sake."  
  
"Yeah, Leo, you can't stay this calm, shouldn't you be at least worrying, something's going on here, and what if Chris and Paige are too busy on the run, they might not be able to sort this huge mess out." Phoebe stopped realising what was going on; she had even stopped rubbing her temples. All the emotions in this place were overwhelming and Piper's were worst; she was panicking, and full of pain, and was feeling helpless. "Don't you realise, that this is probably another attempt for evil to get Wyatt? We have to do something; we can't just sit around and do nothing!"  
  
**********  
  
Chris had his head on the desk in front of him. He had no clue where they were; just that it was now late at night and he was tired. He looked up and saw Paige pacing the room. The light was dim, Paige hadn't let him turn on any source of illumination.  
  
"Paige, where are we?"  
  
"Darryl's office." The redhead replied distractedly, still pacing. Chris jumped up.  
  
"What?! You made me follow you into a Police station!? When we're wanted by the cops?!"  
  
"Well, yeah... It's the last place that they'll look..." She chewed on her bottom lip as Chris sat back down behind the desk. "Chris do you have any money?"  
  
"What? No..." Paige emptied her pockets onto the desk, pulling out a handful of coins. It made a deafening rattling noise in the silence of the office.  
  
"Well *that's* gonna get them out on bail..." Chris said sarcastically as Paige started counting.  
  
"I don't see you offering any funds..."  
  
"That's because whitelighters don't carry cash." Paige finished counting and shoved it all back into her pocket.  
  
"Three dollars and forty-eight cents..." She announced grimly.  
  
"Visa card?" Paige shook her head. Everything that she had, her money, clothes, purse, credit cards etc. were all back at the Manor. They'd stayed long enough in the shrubbery there to realise that the place was being watched for them.  
  
"It's not like we can bail them out anyway. We're wanted too; we can't just go in there and pay their bail..." Chris's shoulders sagged in defeat and he put his forehead back on the desk again. Paige grabbed his elbow and pulled him up, ignoring groans of protest. "Come on. We're going to their cell..." They disappeared in a swarm of blue and white lights.  
  
******  
  
"Chris, Paige! What are you doing here, you're wanted too, and what if someone sees you?" Leo says as the blue and white lights formed two young people, one redheaded female, and a slightly younger male with brown hair.  
  
"We've come to bust you guys the hell out of here!" Paige said with a smile and a nod of the head.  
  
"Even so you can't just come in here and orb us out. Don't you think someone will notice? And if they find out we've escaped we'll all be wanted even more than we are, or you two are now." Piper said finally looking up and pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Well the house is being watched, we don't have enough money to bail you guys out, and three dollars doesn't go very far ya know! Anyway I couldn't just leave my sisters and brother-in-law in jail now could I?" Paige said, she really didn't know what to do now.  
  
"Oh, Honey, it's the thought that counts. But we really need to come up with a plan, or maybe you guys can, 'cause my head really hurts with all your emotions." Phoebe said rising from her corner.  
  
"Umm, guys hate to break it to you, but someone's coming!" Chris said seeing a cop at the end of the hall, he estimated they had all of 15 seconds to either hide or get the hell out of there. Chris and Paige looked at each other and by the time the guard had gotten to the cell all there was were a few twinkling lights where the two had been standing only moments before.  
  
"And we're back in Darryl's office..." Chris muttered.  
  
"Don't sit down," Paige said. "We're going back." They reappeared in the cell again, a shimmering blue and white light announcing their arrival.  
  
"We don't have much time... I've got to bail you out of here without being caught..."  
  
"If you're having trouble getting into the Manor then my credit card is at the Bay Mirror," Phoebe said. "Just go and get it." Paige nodded and took a deep breath in before glamouring into someone completely different.  
  
"Nice plan..." Leo complimented as they orbed out again.  
  
********  
  
"She did say it was in her office right?" Paige asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, why? Can't you find it?" Chris asks Paige who is now going through one of the desk draws.  
  
"Umm, no....wait here it is. You gotta love Mastercard!" Paige said waving the small piece of plastic around. "Now, we better get going, but you're not seriously going like that. You're wanted too!"  
  
"Oh, good point." Chris said as he too glamoured into another person.  
  
"Chris, you might want to glamour again. You'd be too obvious walking in there as Johnny freakin' Depp!"  
  
Chris just glared at Paige, "Who? And don't blame me, I've never done this before!" Chris said finally glamouring into someone else who they wouldn't recognise. "Can we go yet?"  
  
Paige grabbed Chris's arm and they orbed out. They reappeared in an alley not far from the police station. They ran off into the station.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to bail out, Phoebe, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt." Paige asks.  
  
"It's gonna cost you." The woman behind the desk warned.  
  
"It's ok I have a credit card." Paige said handing the card to the woman, "Now, can we please just see them?" Paige and Chris were then ushered off to their cell.  
  
**********  
  
"You might wanna cut that up now, Pheebs..." Paige said apologetically to her sister, handing her the card. Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Who needs a credit rating, right?" The cell was unlocked and the three of them were allowed to leave.  
  
"Where now?"  
  
"Well we can go back to the Manor if we look like this..."  
  
"Then we go to the Manor..."  
  
"Won't they have bugged it or something?"  
  
"Well, we can always go to P3, that should be safe right?" Piper asked, sounding quite depressed.  
  
"Yeah, it should be and I can't sense anyone there." Leo said before everyone orbed off to P3.  
  
************  
  
"So what do we do now?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't really know, but we just have to get Wyatt, I can't survive without him." Piper said with tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Piper, it'll be okay, we'll find Wyatt. We have to." Leo said holding and comforting his wife, to be honest he wasn't just saying that for the benefit of his wife.  
  
"Hey, can't you guys like do a DNA test or something? I mean, you can delete files and stuff, but it's impossible to change someone's DNA!"  
  
"It's an idea, a good one too, but where would we start? We can't just march into the police station demanding for a blood test, can we?"  
  
While this conversation continues Chris drifts off into a world of his own.  
  
'Weird, I swear none of this ever happened before, if it did no-one told me about it...holy mother of God...what if this is all because of me, what have I done??' Chris was pulled out of his daydreams...or should that be nightmares, when he heard is name.  
  
"Chris...Chris?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"We were asking you what you thought."  
  
"You were? Uh..."  
  
"Well I think that you three need to get back to the Manor and get us some stuff, it looks like we're gonna be running for a while..." Paige said.  
  
"Paige, you can get it yourself!" Paige's form shimmered and she returned to her original self.  
  
"To be honest I can't be bothered to glamour again..."  
  
"Does this mean you're gonna take my couch?" Chris asked, referring to his room at the back of P3.  
  
Paige shrugged. "Probably."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, so that's another chapter...sort of. Most of this has been on my hard drive collecting virtual dust for a while now; we just finished it, and will try and update soon. 


End file.
